GrimGrimoire: Absolute Zero
by StormRex Lancer
Summary: This is the continuation from the Bonus Chapter 1 of Quattro: The Ascension of the Icy Maiden. Rated T for violence and it is a NFS crossover due to mentions of the Le Mans Quattro :) Lillet knew that Chris will be merciless in dealing with Calvaros...but not THIS merciless.


_**Grim Grimoire: Absolute Zero**_

_**AN: Januar is German for January; it will be used as the calendar for the Grim Grimoire universe. **_

_**AN 2: It's recommended that you know a little bit about what Grim Grimoire was. It took place in Chapter 5 AKA the fifth time where the main character, Lillet Blan, got sent back in time to her first day in school after her failure to destroy the Philosopher Stone due to her failure of destroying Calvaros's beast in time **_

_**16**__**th**__** Januar 2003 – 5**__**th**__** Day - Chapter 4 of Grim Grimoire. (Not to be mistaken of Chapter 4 of Quattro)  
**_

A blonde sorcerer desperately held back strong attacks from the Devil's array of attacks with her array of minions summoned from her spells.

Seeing as the Devil itself was still strong enough to withstand the barrage of her minions' attack the blonde became desperate, knowing that the Philosopher Stone might not be destroyed in time...

Her friends were gone, even her love sacrificed herself to greatly weaken the Devil, yet that wasn't enough...

The blonde's minions worked hard, yet were unable to completely neutralise the Devil's full on assault; a large amount of units summoned by her were killed in battle. By the last head of the Devil, she ran out of time. If the Stone was not destroyed by midnight, she would have to travel back in time again, except this time it would be the _fifth _time she would do that...

As the midnight bell rang, the Devil's last head grabbed the desperate sorcerer, and within the deadly silence, a chilling scream of death spread through every walls and corner of the school...

_**28**__**th**__** December 2002 – Chris's dimension**_

Chris opened her icy-blue mechanical eyes, as if it detected something unusual within the dimensional worlds.

"_I can sense it, an unknown force that threatened to break every dimension down...Who dares to disrupt the dimensional stability within our world and the many worlds out there?" _Chris exhaled coldly and calmly.

It's been eighteen days since Chris's ascension to _**'The Absolute Zero'**_.

Since then, she's been authorized to kill any terrorist, supernatural forces, tyrants, monsters, or even neutralize any natural disasters that dared to hurt innocent beings or families, by any means necessary. Not that Chris would care; she would have done it on her own even if she's not authorized by the Global Adventurers Republic Guild, a guild that specialized in every adventurer's well-being, exploration policies, as well as dimensional travels.

Chris applied for the Adventurer's License, and together with her loyal servant and confidante Alito Gnade, made it to the highest level of the adventurer's ranking list – Rank Diamond, within eight days, simply because there were so many tyrants and terrorists to kill, yet so little time.

Some adventurers looked up to her with a feeling of awe, most respected her, and some even go all 'full-on fan boy and fan girl' when encountering her. Some feared her because of her immense Cryokinetic abilities, and the cold, brutal, yet effective ways to kill her 'Death Convicts', but were relieved that she's fighting on the side of good, despite her questionable ways of dealing adversities.

Chris, however, knew she did not deserve to be revered this way, for she only became the Absolute Zero as she had enough of enduring the torturous, painful memories of her tragic past whenever a reunion was successfully completed, or when many innocent beings were saved from tyrants and terrorists. The Fuschia's last will was the only thing that kept her from ending her life after their death at the hands of the E. coli.

Before Chris became the Absolute Zero, Chris was constantly plagued by the constant guilt, that if she could have used her prodigious mind back when she was eight years old to research a cure for E. coli, then maybe the Fuschias would not have been dead.

The cure was researched years after the Fuschia's death, which further intensified those guilt of hers.

She only just did what she was meant to do, nothing more, nothing less...

"My Lady, I can sense a massive dimensional disruption as well..." Alito nodded, exhaling gaseous Nitrogen from her mouth.

Without any hesitation, Chris revved up her Audi Le Mans Quattro, and along with Alito, drove full throttle towards the Adventurers' Guild.

_**Global Adventurers Republic Guild**_

"Since you have felt the disruption as well, I shall make my briefing short. It seems as if a dimension constantly reverts back in time every five days, and has been in that state for the fourth time consecutively. Each time this happens, the fabric of space and time are wearing thin, and we're afraid that should any more of this occurred, inconsistency will occur and...Death shall be inevitable in large areas of our world, and the world that was involved...We need someone who can find the source of this constant disruption." the guild master, who's a young, silver blonde in her 20's, sighed.

Being 'The Absolute Zero', Chris immediately took up the task, much to the worry of the guild master.

"The monster that you'll be facing might very strong! You might not be able to combat it alone!" she shot out.

Chris said nothing, answering only with her cold, blue eyes. In no time, a chilling pulse spreads through the guild master's spines; Chris meant everything she said since day one.

"The...the dimension where you will be heading to, is called the Grim Grimoire dimension..." the guild master shivered.

_**Grim Grimoire Dimension – Chapter 5 of GrmGrimmoire, Day 1 – Tower of the Silver **__**Star**_

The atmosphere around the Tower suddenly became extremely cold as snow and hail descended upon the skies with relentless velocity.

Chris's Audi Le Mans Quattro drove through the snowy land with absolute ease, as it braked near the gates of the Tower.

"The Tower of the Silver Star...so that's where the disruption signals came from, where magic is possible to worldwide students who're interested in sorcery." Alito calmly spoke.

"Our mission is simple – find the source, and kill it. No questions asked." Chris answered, disguised in a sorcerer outfit.

"Yes, my Lady." Alito answered swiftly.

_**Inside the Tower – 10 AM**_

Once Chris was inside, she was able to spot a young, blonde girl wearing a black hat with purple wrap cloth, purple pinafore, black jacket, white scarf, and black stockings.

"_Target Found – Initiating TS__2 __– Target System Scan" _

Chris's T.E.R.M.I.N.A.T.E (Terminal Espy Revelation Mechanical Intuitive Nitrogen Abstraction Technological Energy System), which was mechanically augmented upon her eyes after becoming Absolute Zero, quickly scanned the blonde within a split second.

_Name: Lillet Blan_

_Age: 17_

_Occupation: Sorceress_

_Height: 157 cm_

_Date of Birth: 16__th__ Marz 1986_

_Blood Type: O_

_Known Association: Forced to travel back and forth time after the fifth day for four times; any more time-travelling will result in fabric of space-time destroyed; event known to be caused by a very powerful magical enemy due to high concentrations of demonic stains absorbed into the pinafore._

"What are we going to do, my Lady?" Alito asked calmly.

"We find out more about the source, and what happened to her during this four times that she's travelled back in time." Chris replied instantly.

"According to the brief, all the people associated with her were killed by a mysterious entity four times." Alito reported.

"I'm sure the entity is related to the blood that was absorbed by Lillet's pinafore. We have to get it through a planned 'accident'." Chris frowned.

_**Pathway to Gammel Dore's office **_

Lillet dejectedly walked across the corridor leading to Gammel's office since it was technically, the first day at school. For her, though, it's the fifth time since been sent back in time to correct the tragedy that happened five days in the making...

"_I failed to protect my friends, even when I'm so close to destroying the Stone in time...Amoretta...will she be able to remember me? When is this nightmare going to end?" _Lillet shook her head, nearly crying.

Out of the blue, she could feel a wave of chilling air crawling upon her spine.

"_Lillet Blan...The prodigious young sorcerer who failed to protect her friends because you are thrown back into time five times, including now, due to a particular artefact..." _

Lillet gasped and looked around her.

"Who're you?" she shot out.

Silence...

She turned back to where she was heading and saw that Chris and Alito were right in front of her.

Lillet broke into a cold sweat as she was genuinely frightened by Chris's appearance. She wanted to scream, but Chris's cold aura temporary froze her vocal chords.

"_I have not come to harm you, Lillet Blan...You don't have to run away." _Chris's chilling voice echoed once more.

Knowing that there's no way that she could run away from this, Lillet shivered as she faced Chris. The latter slowly took away the frozen spell that disabled Lillet's chords.

"W...Who're you? I haven't met you for the...the first four times I have been in here, and h...how did you came to k...know my name?! How'd you even know about what happened?" Lillet stammered.

Chris's cybernetic eyes had scribbles of tiny data circulating around her irises as she calmly calculate Lillet's heartbeat, pulse rate, her personality based on her blood type and DNA, in order to decide on the best possible course of action.

"_Do not worry, young sorcerer. My name is Chris 'Quattro' Fuschia, Head Director of quattro GmBH. The reason you did not see me for the first four times is because I was from another dimension when I got reports about a dimensional disruption caused by the frictional damage by the space-time fabric. That's how I came to know about your incident." _Chris replied, toning down her coldness, but still maintained her trademark 'Cold Talk' way of speaking.

"You...you were sent to investigate the disruption? Wait...how'd you know it was me?" Lillet asked in fright.

"The blood that was absorbed into your pinafore can't be washed away by any means. It was made up of high-concentration of demonic DNA. I assumed, most likely, that it belonged to a powerful demonic heritage..." Chris replied.

Lillet lowered her head.

"_Heartache, you must have that emotion because you failed to protect your loved ones four times..." _Chris's voice toned down as soon as she mentioned that.

"Amoretta? You know Amoretta?" Lillet gasped.

_Initializing Global Dimensional Database_

_Accessing dimension code: XBN-19804765S_

_Dimensional Databank accessed: Grim Grimoire_

_Specific search: Amoretta _

_Searchers found: Amoretta Virgine_

_Species: Homunculus – cum Angel, requiring a special flask to survive unless some specific requirements were met._

_Age: 20_

_Date of Birth: 25__th__ Marz 1983_

_Blood type: A_

_Height: 160 cm_

_Relationship: Throughout the five days Lillet has been with her, Amoretta has developed romantic attraction towards her, unfortunately this always resets whenever Lillet was forced to go back into the first day of school as Amoretta died sacrificing her life to save Lillet from a certain Devil, causing her to forget nearly everything, except a strange feeling that 'she has seen Lillet somewhere before.' ; Relationship with Lillet – Very strong.'_

Chris managed to do all of this within split seconds, thanks to her quick analytical skills.

"_Unforgivable...the Devil that is responsible for those atrocities is unforgivable." _Chris replied.

Despite Lillet not knowing her for more than half an hour, she knew that Chris was a no-nonsense woman with huge responsibilities lying on her shoulders regarding the Philosopher Stone she had been trying to get to over her past four attempts and that latter seemed determined to protect the former's relationship with Amoretta...but why?

"I just do what I have to do. I will make sure this time; the ones responsible...will die." Chris solemnly replied.

"_Something tells me...she's not kidding. But even then..." _Lillet saw Chris's cold, stoic face and knew she meant business, and she's right...

Throughout the next three days, Chris's Cryokinetic spells and abilities shocked even Gammel, the head of the school himself, Advocat, Margarita, Amoretta, and even Lillet herself, not that Chris wouldn't care anyways; for her focus is on bonding both Lillet and Amoretta together.

Chris's cool, cold, and calm composure earned her the respect of many practitioners of magic during the three days. Even Lillet, who became fast friends with Chris, respected her immensely. No doubt that Chris became Lillet's confidante in no time, as the latter told her about the Devil called Calvaros – Grimlet hybrid, who wanted to use the Philosopher Stone to regain his full power to overtake the world of magic. Calvaros created the Stone in order to maintain the arcane magic of this world but he made a contract with a devil called Grimlet in order to use the Stone's power for himself. Calvaros was sealed in the tower, and Grimlet was trapped within Gammel's brooch, knowledge that only Lillet came to know during her time travelling 'adventure investigation' but chose to share with Chris because she's from the other dimension.

"Within five days...Calvaros will kill all of my friends. Especially the fifth day, where Amoretta...Amoretta...died to save me..." Lillet shook her head.

Chris and Alito looked on...

"I promised, though...that I will ensure that Amoretta won't die this time..." Lillet clenched her fists, and Chris placed her right hand on Lillet's left shoulder.

Knowing that she must uphold the Fuschia's last will – to prevent history from repeating itself by whatever means necessary, Chris ensured Lillet that she would protect everyone.

"But...how? Calvaros an extremely powerful being, even if my magic is strong...it needs a heck of a lot effort!" Lillet shook her head.

"I am grateful that you have taken the time to bond me and Amoretta even closer than before...but, Calvaros, I will fight against him till the end, it's not much of a choice. Thank you, Chris...but its best if you quickly evacuate here as fast as you can." Lillet smiled sadly.

Chris stood rooted silently.

"_I ensure you...Lillet. I will not let history repeat itself...in the name of the Fuschias..." _her sound echoed.

_**Fifth Day**_

Lillet finally got the shock of her life; Chris really meant what she said...

Chris quickly tracked down Calvaros just as he was about to nearly kill his first batch of victims...

"Kyahahahaha! Another fool has come to be my sacrifice, eh? Or do you want to stop me? Too bad! The same thing will happen to Lillet again, and again, until I get the Philosopher Stone!" Calvaros and Grimlet's dual cackle echoed.

"_You forget to mention one thing...Calvaros. I am a woman who has lost everything to me...and a person who has lost everything," _Chris spoke coldly, secretly signalling Alito, who nodded subtly.

Before anyone could shout 'Jack Robinson', everyone, including Amoretta, Lillet, Advocat, and even Gammel Dore, have their shock of their lives...

Chris donned a strapless dress with cloth flowing in the icy wind. She was seen in icy-blue sleeves on both side of her arms, a symbol of the ice rune on both side of her dress, which parted to reveal her navel.

Four floating rings in a square formation can be seen, and her back grew four wings made out of absolute-zero ice. A symbol of the four rings can be seen spreading intricate lines from her forehead, to her body.

Her hair became extremely long and icy white, her eyes icy blue, and two long mechanical 'ears' were attached on her head. Her skin turned a deathly white…

Chris instantly blinked in front of Calvaros and impaled him brutally with the former's _Blade of Olympus – Absolute Zero..._much to Calvaros's shock.

The very legendary blade that ended the great war between the titans and the gods of Olympus, the very blade that was salvaged during Chris's trip in Lancastar at the AKB0048's dimension several months back, the very blade that can kill...gods.

"_is capable of anything..."_ Chris sliced Calvaros upwards as his guts, intestines, stomach, lungs, heart, spines, muscle, and the rest of his vital organs were frozen and smashed apart...

Even Calvaros's regeneration did not do much either. Chris would just mercilessly sliced, impaled, brutalized, pulverized until Calvaros's regeneration can do no more. The damage of the Blade of Olympus – Absolute Zero was far too powerful for the Devil's regeneration to comprehend.

Lillet stood rooted, traumatized by the very scene going on in front of her, not being able to fully comprehend Chris's merciless personality in battle.

She knew that Chris will be relentless, but not THIS merciless...

"Chris...what have you...what have you become?" she stammered.

Soon, just like other enemies she met before, Calvaros fell to his knees, begging for mercy**.**

"Chris! Please, mayhaps we can talk about this, please! You are strong; perhaps you can even be my minion! Think about it!" he pleaded desperately.

"_Just die..."_ Chris and Alito's dual, cold voice echoed as Chris brutally ripped Calvaros's spine in a final brutal fashion, blood spilled upon her onto her Blade of Olympus, her hands and even parts of her armour...

Chris has done the impossible – single handily destroyed the most powerful Devil in all of existence...

And from that very moment...Lillet knew that the Chris she became friends with, had become something more...much to her everlasting shock...

Chris...is _**Absolute Zero.**_


End file.
